


Goodnight, Sherlock

by SherlokidAddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Sad, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokidAddicted/pseuds/SherlokidAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Devi accettarlo prima o poi, John. È successo. – Lo guardo, sento le lacrime pungere, ma se Sherlock è così forte devo dimostrare di esserlo anche io. A volte sembra proprio che non gliene importi niente. – Sono io quello malato, non tu. John, ne soffri troppo. – Apro la bocca per dire qualcosa ma lui non smette di parlare. – Voglio andarmene con la consapevolezza che tu starai bene e voglio farlo tra le tue braccia, non in ospedale, non è luogo adatto a me e lo sai. Non cercare di convincermi. Ho fatto tutto ciò che mi hai detto, la chemio, le visite, i ricoveri… solo per poterti vedere meno preoccupato, ma è successo il contrario. Sei sempre più ansioso. –</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sherlock

**_Goodnight, Sherlock_ **

 

  
  
  
_Sherlock._  
   
È il dolore più lancinante che potessi mai provare. E adesso va sempre ad aumentare, sento come un’accetta che mi colpisce il cuore fino a lasciare un profondo solco, fino a frantumarlo. Un altro colpo ancora ed il mio cuore non reggerà.  
Ma proprio adesso penso che l’accetta si stia avvicinando. Mi colpirà e mi distruggerà.  
\- Signora Hudson! – Ogni battito veloce è un mio passo fuori dal letto, catapultato giù dalle scale… e poco mi importa se sono in boxer e maglietta. – Signora Hudson! – La donna apre la porta con uno sguardo preoccupato. Mi squadra da capo a piedi, poi si stringe nell’accappatoio.  
\- John, caro! Cosa succede? –  
\- Sherlock… - Si porta una mano davanti alla bocca e il suo sguardo diventa terrorizzato. – Non era… non era a letto, ho trovato le coperte disfatte quando ho aperto gli occhi. La prego, mi dica che l’ha visto uscire… -  
\- John… mi dispiace, io… - Il mio sospiro esce brutale dalle mie labbra, quasi la spaventa. - … dormivo. – Dice molto dispiaciuta. Alzo il braccio, osservo l’ora: le 02.32.  
\- D’accordo, io vado a cercarlo, lei resti qui e mi chiami se dovesse tornare. – Faccio per andare via ma lei mi afferra il braccio con fare quasi materno. Affievolisce la presa e lo accarezza con il pollice. Il suo sorriso è triste ed io la guardo, senza capire.  
\- Non essere duro con lui. Ha solo paura. – _Lo so, so benissimo che ha paura. Ma io sono qui per questo, per non fargli avere paura._  
\- Lo so. – Accenno con un filo di voce. Lei mi lascia gradualmente ed io ho la possibilità di andare al piano di sopra, infilare un semplice paio di jeans, un maglione, la giacca e precipitarmi fuori di casa.  
   
Dove sei?  
JW  
   
 _Sherlock…_  
   
Il mio passo è svelto, quasi corro. Non ho mai corso così velocemente in tutta la mia vita. Forse solo quando ero nell’esercito e cercavo di scampare alle bombe e ai proiettili. Ma mai per altre occasioni avevo corso così… stanotte si parla di Sherlock. Devo muovermi, devo raggiungerlo, so già dove si trova. Spero.  
   
 _Sherlock!_  
   
\- John! – Molly Hooper è sempre stata una donna molto ansiosa. Oggi sembra che debba svenire da un momento all’altro. Mi guarda, la guardo. Ha gli occhi lucidi, assonnati, quasi rossi. I capelli sono disordinati, li porta sciolti, diversamente dal solito. È venuta di corsa anche lei, ha messo la prima cosa che gli è capitata, si è alzata dal letto anche lei, di botto.  
\- Dov’è? – Chiedo poggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. Lei mi guarda comprensiva. Ho il fiatone, il sudore che mi cola dalle tempie. L’unica cosa che fa è guardare la porta dietro di me ed io capisco che lui è lì dentro, in laboratorio.  
Apro la porta di botto. Il mio cellulare emette un piccolo squillo. Lo prendo.  
   
Qui, John.  
SH  
   
 _Oh, Sherlock…_  
   
È seduto sul pavimento, le ginocchia al petto, le stringe fra le braccia. La testa infossata fra di esse. Non alza nemmeno lo sguardo quando entro, emette soltanto un respiro più profondo.  
Mi avvicino lentamente, non voglio farlo preoccupare. Mi accuccio accanto a lui. Ha indossato cappotto e sciarpa sul pigiama… pazzo di uno Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock – La mia voce è flebile e cauta, dolce quasi. Non mi risponde e reagisco poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Era teso come una corda di violino, ma quando l’ho toccato si è lasciato andare come se qualcuno avesse tagliato le corde che lo tenevano in quella posizione. Alza la testa solo qualche secondo dopo il mio silenzio, poggiando il mento sulle braccia e guardando la porta dalla quale sono entrato.  
\- Sherlock. – Ripeto facendo spostare la mano alla sua nuca… la sua nuca spoglia e fredda.  
\- Lo sapevo che saresti venuto. –  
\- Tu sai sempre tutto, Sherlock. – Sorrido tristemente e lui sposta lo sguardo su di me.  
\- E tu sai sempre dove potrei essere, per questo non ti ho risposto subito. – Sospiro e sposto la testa più in alto sulla sua testa… non riesco nemmeno io a spiegarmi quanto mi mancano quei suoi riccioli neri.  
\- Comprerò una parrucca. Te lo prometto. – Alzo un sopracciglio, non capisco, non voglio capire il perché dell’assurdità che ha appena detto. – Sì, John, hai capito bene. Lo so che ti piaceva passarci le dita in mezzo e ti vedo sempre più triste da quando hanno cominciato a cadere… -  
\- Oh, quanto sei assurdo! – Mormoro con tono seccato spostando via la mano dalla sua testa e portandomela alla fronte. Sento il suo sguardo addosso, sento che è confuso senza nemmeno guardarlo. – Sei proprio assurdo. – Le sue braccia cadono con un tonfo giù dalle sue ginocchia fino al pavimento. Stira le gambe e posso notare che non ha nemmeno messo le scarpe quando è uscito di casa. – Non me ne frega nulla della parrucca! – Dico tornando a guardarlo e lui piega leggermente la testa verso sinistra. – Erano i tuoi capelli che mi facevano impazzire, non la parrucca, Sherlock. –  
\- Era solo per… insomma, lo so, volevo ridessi. – Lo guardo e mi scappa impercettibilmente un sorriso. Gli afferro la mano che sta tremando, _come odio questa cosa,_ intreccio le dita alle sue e poggio le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
\- Sei stupido, Sherlock Holmes. – Non sorride, ma mi stringe più forte la mano, chiudendo i suoi occhi color ghiaccio. So che gli piace quando gli bacio la guancia e questo è il suo modo per esprimerlo.  
\- Perché sei qui? Non riuscivi a dormire? –  
\- No –  
\- Allora? –  
\- Noi due… - Si guarda intorno per un attimo e poggia la testa contro la mia spalla - … ci siamo conosciuti qui. Volevo venirci prima di… -  
\- Non dirlo nemmeno. –  
\- Devi accettarlo prima o poi, John. È successo. – Lo guardo, sento le lacrime pungere, ma se Sherlock è così forte devo dimostrare di esserlo anche io. A volte sembra proprio che non gliene importi niente. – Sono io quello malato, non tu. John, ne soffri troppo. – Apro la bocca per dire qualcosa ma lui non smette di parlare. – Voglio andarmene con la consapevolezza che tu starai bene e voglio farlo tra le tue braccia, non in ospedale, non è luogo adatto a me e lo sai. Non cercare di convincermi. Ho fatto tutto ciò che mi hai detto, la chemio, le visite, i ricoveri… solo per poterti vedere meno preoccupato, ma è successo il contrario. Sei sempre più ansioso. –  
   
 _Voglio farlo tra le tue braccia._  
   
 _Oh, Sherlock._  
   
Mi mordo il labbro. Non ho intenzione di oppormi. Sarà pure malato ma il suo cervello funziona abbastanza bene da sapere quanto sto morendo anche io insieme a lui.  
\- Non voglio andarmene così. – Mi guarda, i suoi occhi mi leggono dentro, sa cosa penso e vorrei sotterrarmi al solo pensiero che in tutto questo tempo non ho capito che cosa voleva.  
\- Può anche darsi che riuscirai a sconfiggerlo. –  
\- Per l’amore del cielo, John. Lo hanno detto i dottori, sei un dottore anche tu, lo vedi con i tuoi occhi che sto peggiorando. -  
\- Allora non te ne andrai così – sussurro portando la mano sul suo collo. Ho detto mille cose senza essere sincero, con la paura nel cuore, ma non stavolta… e lui sembra capirlo perché si avvicina e poggia con delicatezza le labbra chiuse sulle mie, ed io chiudo gli occhi di conseguenza, assaporandole in tutto il loro splendore. Ho sempre adorato la loro pienezza ed ogni volta che ci poggio le mie ripenso alla prima volta che mi ha baciato, anni fa…  quando tornò dal fingere la sua morte e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare non appena lo vidi fu quella di piangere. Mi calmò con un bacio, mi strinse tra le sue braccia e da quel giorno non ho mai smesso di amarlo.  
   
 _Lo amavi già da prima, John._  
   
\- John… - Sussurra, ma non riesce a staccarsi dalle mie labbra nemmeno per respirare.  
   
 _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._  
   
\- Anch’io ti amo – Lui si stacca qualche secondo per guardarmi negli occhi, poi stringe i suoi e poggia la fronte sulla mia spalla.  
\- Andiamo a casa, John. –  
   
 **1 settimana dopo…**  
   
\- John! – Entro in camera subito dopo il suo richiamo, ero già vicino con la sua tazza di tè fumante tra le mani.  
\- Sono qui. – Scosto le coperte e mi stendo accanto a lui, coprendomi per poter essere sicuro di riscaldarmi abbastanza da poterlo far stare caldo fra le mie braccia.  
\- Avevo ragione. – Mormora poggiando subito la testa sulla mia spalla.  
\- Su cosa? – Chiedo mentre lo guardo. Il capo completamente privo dai suoi ricci scuri, gli occhi socchiusi per la fatica, i tubicini nel naso, il mio maglione addosso. È troppo fissato con le camice e le giacche eleganti per comprarsene uno. Ho dovuto costringerlo per farglielo mettere, era troppo infreddolito. Gliel’ho avvicinato a due millimetri dalla faccia con uno sguardo di rimprovero. Ha ceduto, diceva che aveva il mio profumo e l’ha indossato immediatamente, con il mio aiuto.  
\- L’assassino era il figlio. – Sorrido poggiando la guancia contro la sua tempia. Non può più seguire i suoi casi e gli ho comprato talmente tanti thriller che ne ho la scrivania piena in soggiorno. Ne guarda uno diverso ogni sera per non annoiarsi, e devo dire che ogni tanto funziona.  
\- Ah sì? Mh, pensavo fosse stata la sorella. –  
\- Sbagliavi. – Ridacchio e gli avvicino la tazza di tè alle labbra. Lui si sporge piano con la testa e io lo aiuto a mandare giù il liquido caldo. Ne beve mezza tazza, poi la poggio sul comodino appena capisco che non ne ha più voglia.  
\- John… -  
\- Sono qui. – Sussurro stendendomi di fianco per poterlo stringere fra le mie braccia. Lui chiude gli occhi rilassato non appena poggio le labbra sulla sua fronte. Nel frattempo il film è finito, ma a nessuno di noi due sembra importare.  
La sua mano si poggia sul mio petto e sento il suo pollice muoversi con dolcezza.  
   
 _Sherlock…_  
   
Da quando stiamo insieme ho scoperto un lato dolce e affettuoso di lui che non avevo mai visto. Amo questo suo lato. Sembra che con me riesca a tirare fuori quello che vuole nascondere a tutti.  
Poggio la mano sulla sua e sposto le labbra sul suo zigomo appuntito. La pelle è tiepida, diversamente da come mi aspettavo. Questo mi tranquillizza abbastanza da scendere fino all’angolo delle sue labbra, facendogli scappare un sospiro.  
\- Dopo questo avremmo fatto l’amore… - sussurra con voce flebile mentre la sua mano scende leggermente più in basso, verso gli addominali.  
\- Già – Mormoro a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Sospira, consapevole che non avremmo avuto più un’ultima volta come l’avrebbe desiderata. Ogni volta dava tutto sé stesso. Il piacere lo rendeva sensibile, vulnerabile. Tutte le cose che non mi diceva mai, le diceva quando facevamo l’amore ed era così bello sentirselo dire. Sherlock non dice spesso ciò che prova, lo dimostra, ma non lo dice. Quando, invece, è in preda alla sua vulnerabilità, riesce a dirlo talmente tante volte da compensare ogni suo mancato “ti amo, John”.  
   
 _Mi piace sentire l’amore che provi, John._  
   
\- Sherlock… -  
\- Mh? –  
\- Conosco un altro modo. E voglio che sia la cosa più bella di cui ti ricorderai prima di… -  
\- Che cosa? – Non rispondo, mi limito ad avvicinarmi di più fino ad azzerare completamente la nostra distanza. Le mie labbra sono sulle sue, ferme ed immobili. Inizio a muoverle solo quando sento la sua mano ad accarezzarmi il collo. E qui comincio, cerco di dare il bacio migliore che abbia mai dato a quell’uomo. Un bacio che si ricorderà fino all’ultimo respiro, il bacio che non dimenticherò mai fino a che camperò.  
Passo la lingua sulle sue labbra e lo faccio con una lentezza tale che sento il suo braccio rabbrividire sotto le mie dita. Schiude le sue labbra e cerco con delicatezza la sua. Quando la trovo le faccio sfiorare insieme e lui rabbrividisce ancora di più. Sta funzionando. Voglio che sia un bacio lento, delicato, dolce, voglio che lui non si affatichi e voglio che duri finché non avrò più fiato in corpo. Le nostre lingue iniziano ad intrecciarsi lentamente ed io mi spingo leggermente su di lui, facendo attenzione a non fargli peso. La sua mano si poggia alla mia nuca e stringe piano i miei capelli. Continuiamo a baciarci. Finché lui non richiede una pausa e poggia la fronte alla mia. Riprendiamo due minuti dopo ed io esploro la sua bocca come mai ho fatto in vita mia, assaporo le sue labbra e penso di farlo bene perché, ad un certo punto, Sherlock si lascia sfuggire un gemito leggero.  
\- John… - Sussurra e non lo lascio finire perché riprendo a baciarlo nello stesso modo. – John, ti… - Fa un sospiro quando la mia lingua passa lentamente sul suo labbro inferiore. – Ti amo, John. –  
   
 _Diamine, Sherlock._  
   
Sorrido.  
Ci sono riuscito.  
   
 **10 giorni dopo…**  
   
\- Va meglio? –  
\- Sì. – E’ talmente debole che non riesco ancora a capire come abbia fatto a recepire quell’unica sillaba.  
\- Respira lentamente. –  
\- Che ore… -  
\- Sono le cinque del mattino. – Sherlock mi ha svegliato con la sua tosse insistente. Ha quasi perso il respiro, è svenuto. Ho dovuto fargli la respirazione bocca a bocca per farlo riprendere. Gli ho fatto bere un po’ d’acqua e adesso sembra stare meglio.  
   
 _No, John, non starà meglio._  
   
 _Dio, Sherlock._  
   
\- John… -  
\- Sono qui. –  
\- Ti prego… stringimi. – Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte, lo avvolgo con le mie braccia e poggia il mento sulla sua fronte. Respira con fatica contro il mio collo e lo sento schiarirsi la gola. Ha la voce talmente debole e bassa che sono costretto ad abbassarmi per poter sentire cosa dice.  
\- Ti volevo… ringraziare… -  
\- Per cosa? –  
\- Quel bacio… l’altra volta. Mi sono sentito come se avessi fatto l’amore con te dieci volte di fila… -  
\- Sherlock… - Mormoro, venendo interrotto da un suo colpo di tosse. Non dice mai queste cose. Non è mai così aperto con me, perché adesso? Perché or-… oh.  
   
 _Oh no, Sherlock._  
   
\- Ti prego, Sherlock. –  
\- Hai superato brillantemente il test, John. Non sei stato ansioso… - Sento gli occhi pungere ma non voglio farlo, non voglio che mi veda così. – Grazie per tutti i bei momenti… - Lo stringo di più ma non riesco a dire niente, se parlo potrei iniziare a piangere. – Ti amo… - Sussurra infine, e quando lo guardo noto la lacrima che scorre dal suo occhio fino alla federa del cuscino.  
   
 _Sherlock.._  
   
\- Ti amo anch’io. – Ho gli occhi rossi, ho già gli occhi in fiamme perché ho capito, ho capito quello che sta per succedere. Lui lo sa, io lo so. È il momento che tanto temevo, ha resistito fin troppo.  
\- Sono tanto stanco… dormirò… adesso, John. – Io annuisco e poggio le labbra alle sue, una lacrima scorre via dai miei occhi, ma mi concedo solo quella. Non posso piangere. Mi stacco e lui mi accarezza la guancia. La sua mano trema, a malapena riesce a muoverla.  
\- Buonanotte, John. – _Addio, John._  
\- Buonanotte, Sherlock. – _Addio, Sherlock._  
Chiude gli occhi. Respira con lentezza. Lo guardo e non dico nulla. Il suo respiro lento sbatte contro il mio collo. Restiamo così per minuti, o forse ore? Non lo so, so solo che passa un sacco di tempo prima che io mi accorga che qualcosa è cambiata.  
   
 _Sher-…_  
   
Il respiro che mi accarezzava la pelle non c’è più.  
Alzo piano la testa e lo guardo. Per un attimo penso di non voler crederci, poi poggio due dita al suo collo. Lo guardo di nuovo e deglutisco. Le poggio sul suo polso, poi di nuovo al collo.  
Nessun battito.  
Sposto la mano sul suo petto. _Anche oggi ha messo il mio maglione._ Non un minimo battito.  
Le lacrime escono senza che io me ne accorga, una dopo l’altra, rincorrendosi sulle mie guance, cadendo sulla guancia di Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock. – Mormoro al suo orecchio con la voce spezzata.  
 _Nessuna risposta._  
\- Sherlock, ti prego non… non scherzare. –  
   
 _Quale scherzo, John? Non c’è battito, lo hai sentito tu stesso._  
   
\- Sher-… - Inevitabilmente, scoppio a piangere. Affondo il viso sul suo petto, lo sposto sul suo collo, sento il suo profumo e mi abbandono letteralmente alle lacrime.  
   
 _Ha preferito addormentarsi, ha preferito non soffrire, non sentire niente. È successo come lui voleva, tra le tue braccia, John._  
   
Non so per quanto tempo ho pianto, non so cosa è successo dopo. Mi ricordo solo che la signora Hudson mi ha trovato così quella mattina, addormentato e abbracciato ad uno Sherlock immobile, senza nessun respiro, senza nessun battito.  
   
 _Ti amo, Sherlock._

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, potete odiarmi quanto volete. Mi odiavo da sola mentre scrivevo e vi giuro che ho pianto, e non mi era mai successo mentre scrivevo qualcosa.  
> Spero di avervi almeno un po' emozionato.  
> Un bacio e recensite, se vi va.


End file.
